Löwenzahn meet Beyblade
by Sensless
Summary: Erklärstunde mit Rei! Ein heißer Sommertag wirft eine Frage auf, welche natürlich nach einer Antwort verlangt. Und wer wäre besser zum Antworten geeignet als Pete- Rei Kon?


**Ich dachte mir ich lad mal einen One-Shot hoch, den ich vor längerer Zeit geschrieben habe. Warnung! Diese Geschichte ist aus Langeweile entstanden und deswegen nicht unbedingt gut^^° Lasst mich doch ein Review da wenn ihr eh schon hier seid, ne?**

**Und falls jemand das ganze auf englisch möchte, einfach anschreiben =)**

* * *

><p>Löwenzahn meets Beyblade : 'Das Problem'<p>

Wir schreiben den .XX. Es sind 35°C im Schatten in Bakuten City. Die Bladebrakers sitzen durch geschwitzt im Garten des Dojo's. Während Daichi nur in Boxershorts rumspringt und versucht ein schattiges Plätzchen zu finden hatten auch Max und Rei ihre T-Shirts ausgezogen in eine Ecke der Trainingshalle verfrachtet. Einzig und allein Kai stand in voller Bekleidung im Schatten der Gartenmauer – natürlich MIT Schal.

„Warum muss es eigentlich so heiß sein?" Takao, welcher sich in die Trainingshalle verkrochen hatte streckte den Kopf aus der Tür. Wie auch Kai war Takao noch komplett angezogen. „Warum ziehst du dich eigentlich nicht aus? Schließlich beschwerst du dich am meisten!" Rei war schon seit einiger Zeit aufgefallen dass Takao sich anders als sonst benahm. Normalerweise wäre er der erste von ihnen ohne Shirt gewesen. „Ehm... Tja... weißt du..."

PLATSCH ... „DA-I-CHI!"

Während Takao noch nach Worten suchte hatte der Rotschopf sich den Wasserschlauch geschnappt und angefangen alle nass zu spritzen. „Was denn? Ihr wolltet doch ne' Abkühlung!" versuchte er sich zu retten, was leider nicht viel half.

Takao, dessen Shirt jetzt komplett durchnässt war, seufzte genervt auf und fing an es sich auszuziehen. Dabei entblößte er jedoch etwas das er eigentlich versteckt halten wollte.

„WOW! Seit wann hast du denn ein Bauchnabelpiercing?" Max, welcher versuchte Daichi mit dem Gartenschlauch zu erwürgen entdeckte es als erstes. Mitte auf Takaos braun gebrannten, durch trainierten Körper blitzte es in der Sonne auf.

Am Bauchnabel des Blauhaarigen hing ein Piercing in Form eines Mini-Beyblades in dessen Mitte ein blauer Edelstein steckte.

Was keiner merkte war, das Kai das ganze von seinem Platz aus genau beobachtet hatte. Schon bei dem kleinen Strip des Blauhaarigen musste er schwer Schlucken. Der Anblick eines nun Oberkörper freien Takaos machte das ganze noch schlimmer, denn zu seinem Missfallen bemerkte Kai das er ein 'kleines Problem' hatte. Schnell und unauffällig verschwand er in das innere des Haupthauses.

Was er wiederum nicht bemerkte war, dass er seinem Objekt der Begierde sehr wohl aufgefallen war. „Ehm...Leute...war das nicht gerade Kai?" fragte dieser etwas perplex, besonders weil ihm aufgefallen war das Kai etwas verpeilt aussah, was ja nicht gerade typisch für den stoischen Captain war. „Hmm...kann sein" „Warum meinst du ist er gegangen?" Daichi hatte sich mittlerweile befreien können und war verschwunden. Somit lag es an Takao, Max und Rei das verhalten ihres Captains zu ergründen. /Hat er vielleicht...? Neeeeein, der doch nicht/ Rei schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kam er überhaupt auf einen solchen Gedanken? Einzig und allein Max hatte eine Idee was los seine könnte. „Vielleicht war das Ganze einfach zu viel für ihn!" meinte er nur. „Was meist du damit?" kam es verdutzt von Rei. „Na, erst die Hitze und dann noch ein halb nackter Takao..."

Eben genannter lief rot an als er Begriff was sein Freund da gesagt hatte. „ I-Ich...äh...wir sehen uns später!" stotterte der nun knallrote Japaner und ging seines Weges. Er musste Kai finden und nachsehen ob das was Max gesagt hatte vielleicht tatsächlich zu traf. Und wenn es so wäre könnte Kai ja vielleicht sein Hilfe bei einem 'kleinen Problem' brauchen.

„Okay? Was war das jetzt?" Max war verwirrt. „Wenn du recht hast mit deiner Annahme dann Kai wahrscheinlich ein 'kleines Problem'." Rei kicherte. „Ein...was?" kam es plötzlich von dem blonden Amerikaner neben ihm. Der Chinese verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kichern.

„Erklärst du es mir? Biiiiiiiiiitte!" sein Kamerad schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

Von irgendwo her kam plötzlich die weltweit bekannte Melodie der Serie Löwenzahn und wie aus dem nichts kam ein Typ einer dieser deutschen Kinderserien mit einer Tafel in der Hand und stellte sich neben Rei. Auf der Tafel stand: „Hallo liebe Kinder, das ist Rei. Er wird euch jetzt erklären was man(n) unter einem 'kleinen Problem' versteht."

/ What the F***?/ Rei hob eine Augenbraue, schlug dem Typen neben sich 'aus versehen' in den Magen -woraufhin dieser umkippte- räusperte sich und fing mit seiner Erklärung an.

„Also Maxie, wenn ein Mann ein 'kleines Problem' hat, dann ist das meistens eine Reaktion seines Körpers auf etwas das gerade geschehen ist oder was er gesehen hat. Wenn sich ein Junge oder ein Mann zum Beispiel eine nackte Frau ansieht dann spürt er oft ein ziehen in der Lendengegend. Das ist ein Zeichen dafür das er sexuell Erregt ist. Wenn er oder aber auch andere dann auf seinen Schritt gucken sieht man, je nach Hose, eine kleine Beule. Dazu sagt man dann ein 'kleines Problem' haben. Klingt komisch, ist aber so!" er räusperte sich noch einmal und sah nach unten um die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu verstecken.

„...Soll das heißen Kai findet Takao heiß?" „Ehm...Ja?" Zu diesem Statement wusste der Blonde jetzt erst einmal nichts zu sagen. „Und warum sagt ihr nicht einfach das Kai einen Steifen hat? Das wäre doch viel einfacher!" waren seine letzten Worte zu Rei bevor er in die Küche ging um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Was er dadurch nicht mehr sah war, das Rei aus Schock vor der Direktheit des Amerikaners einfach umgekippt war.

Der Typ mit dem Schild war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und kam nun mit einem neuen Schild in der einen Hand und einem CD-Player in der anderen Hand an. Auf diesem Schild stand: „ So Kinder, das wars für heute von Onkel Rei und Löwenzahn. Bis zum nächsten mal!"

Wieder tönte die uns allen bekannte Löwenzahn Musik und der Mann machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück während irgendwo auf dem Grundstück zwei Jugendlich das Wunder der Liebe entdeckten...


End file.
